AMOR INESPERADO
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: SUS VIDAS CAMBIARAN GRACIAS A UN SIMPLE LADRON, chicos aqui tienen a la ganadora de la votacion
1. Chapter 1

AMOR INESPERADO

Este chico se encontraba caminando

Sin algún destino fijo

El solo caminaba por gusto

Para ver a la gente

Y para conocer cosas nuevas

Era un chico de pelo color castaño

Y ojos cafés claro

Siempre era alegre, terco e impulsivo

Pero no odiaba nada

De hecho, le gustaba ayudar

Cuando caminaba no pensaba en nada

Solo caminaba

Un día normal de caminata

Por la calle principal

Te puedes encontrar con:

Gente normal, gente rica, vagabundos y…

Ladrones

Aaaaaaah!- se escucho una vos gritando- Ayuda, alguien robo mi bolso!-gritaba pidiendo ayuda

Se veía como el ladrón corría sin cesar hacia donde estaba el chico

El, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió persiguiendo al fugitivo

Dame ya el bolso- dijo con una voz amenazadora

Ja! Por que habría de hacerlo idiota?-Le pregunto al muchacho

Por que sino, tendré que hacer esto! – dijo tomando al ladrón por su chaqueta y deteniéndolo en un callejón

Muy bien insecto, ¿quieres luchar eh?

No, solo quiero que me des ese bolso de inmediato- dijo el muchacho amenazante

No lo aré sin antes luchar- dijo sacando una navaja de su pantalón

Toma esto!1- le grito atacándolo con la navaja

Pero el chico que era mas rápido lo esquivo dándole una patada el estomago, sofocando al ladrón

Hmpt, ya me devolverás el bolso?- dijo el muchacho decepcionado de que no fuera un gran desafió

Si, -dijo adolorido intentando tomar aire- tómalo-

Cuando tomo el bolso le dijo:

Te llevare con la policía para que tengas un juicio- dijo tomándolo de el cuello

Después de llevar a el ladrón a la policía regreso a donde se encontraba la persona que havia sido asaltada

Creo que esto es tullo- dijo a la chica que havia sido asaltada

Era una chica de estatura mediana, de ojos verde claro, y cabello negro azuloso

Gracias por rescatar a mi bolso –dijo un poco tímida

No hay de que, soy Dan, Dan Kuso- le dijo extendiendo su mano como saludo

Soy Runo Mizaki- le dijo respondiendo su saludo dándole la mano y sonriéndole

Bien tengo que irme, se me hará tarde para ir a mi trabajo

Trabajas?-dijo sorprendido

Si trabajo en el restaurante de mis padres, mas bien es como un negocio familiar

Bueno supongo que te veo luego- dijo el chico sonriendo

Por supuesto -dijo Runo alejándose de hay

Pero…

Su celular callo debido a que el ladrón, sin darse cuenta con su navaja dio una leve rasgadura al bolso

Alto!- grito tomando su celular

Pero era demasiado tarde ella se havia ido en un taxi

Tu celular- dijo ya más en vos baja.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos aquí lo tienen ya que en la votación gano el DanxRuno aquí lo tienen, pero alto, para los que votaron por el ShunxFabia no se preocupen, que para complacerlos are las historias que me pidieron para que no se decepcionen

A y antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a:

Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanor

jessi Kuso

DianaLauraHPFan

Por darme mis primeros reviws, lo cual es muy especial ya que pues soy nuevo jeje así que pronto subiré la continuación de este cap

ASI QUE

BAY


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO 2

LA VISITA

Dan caminaba

Intentando encontrar el restaurante de Runo

Cuando llego reviso la dirección

Y sabia que ese era el lugar

Entro a el restaurante

Se sentó en una mesa y espero su turno

Cuando era su turno llego una mesera

Y le dijo:

Hola, bienvenido, en que te puedo servir?-dijo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos gris azuloso

Hola solo venia para buscar a Runo-dijo Dan moviendo la cabeza como para buscarla

A pues Runo no te puede atender por que no se encuentra fue a el parque con una amiga

No, lo que sucede es que cuando la salve de un ladrón su bolso fue cortado y se le callo su celular

Wow¡ la salvaste de un ladrón?

Si es una larga historia

Alto…- dijo como recordando algo-tu eres Dan kuso?'

Si soy yo

No puede ser-dijo sorprendida-¿tu eres el heroico, guapo y sincero chico de el que Runo habla tanto?

Si, creo- dijo sonrojado por los halagos- ella te dijo todo eso de mi?

Ups… creo que hablo demasiado- dijo con una mano en la cara

No importa-dijo

A disculpa soy Jullie

Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que soy Dan

Jeje bueno entonces, te ofrezco algo?-dijo sacando una libreta pequeña para apuntar la orden

Bueno ya que Runo no esta por que no

Bueno que te ofrezco?

Dame una soda, para comer dame una orden de pollo empanizado, una sopa aguada, unas costillitas de cerdo, y de postre una rebanada de pastel de tres leches, y aparte una rebanada de flan

Wow¡ comes mucho verdad?

Perdona es mi maldición, me malacostumbraron-decía avergonzado

Por lo menos lo podrás pagar verdad?

Si claro que si

Ok esperame unos minutos para traerte tu comida

Si claro

Jullie se alejo leyendo la orden una y otra ves.

Después de unos minutos el buffet de Dan ya estaba llegando

Bien aquí esta todo- dijo Jullie

Gracias- dijo Dan empezando a arrasar con todo

Ya después de media hora el tragón de Dan término todo, pidió la cuenta la pago y antes de irse pregunto:

Bueno, mañana puedo encontrar a Runo?

Si, mañana es su día libre

OK gracias- dijo para salir de el restaurante

Oye Dan-dijo deteniéndolo- le diré a Runo que viniste a visitarla

Ok bye

Dan se ve en su casa sacando su celular

Oye tienes el dia libre? –pregunto

Claro Dan…

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola chicos aquí esta la continuación de AMOR INESPERADO espero que sea de su agrado, se que no salio runo pero es parte de la trama.

Gracias por sus reviws que son como mi alimento para el cerebro el shunx fabia casi esta listo solo tengan paciencia, ya saben si tienen sugerencias, mas parejas, comentarios y demás solo mandenlos con sus reviws, ya que su servidor Daniel los atenderán

Para: kona kana lee que me pidió las parejas keith x fabia, ace x runo y shun x mira no te preocupes que subiré estas historias pero me tardare

En como cuatro días subiré tantas historias que se atragantaran de tanta trama no dejen de visitarme

ASI QUE…

BAY


	3. CHARAPTER 3: LA CONFECION

AMOR INESPERADO

CHARAPTER 3: LA CONFECION

( suena un celular )

Dan?-se escuchaba una vos de hombre ablando

Que pasa Shun?- preguntaba Dan

Creo que cancelare …- decía un poco avergonzado

Que? Paso algo, te lastimaste que paso?- decía dan preocupado

No es que … saldré con una chica

Aaaa- dijo aliviado- eso lo cambia todo, no te preocupes será después

Ok gracias por comprenderme, bay

Hasta luego Shun-dijo guardando su celular.

Y hay, se encontraba Dan caminando de nuevo hacia el restaurante de Runo

Cuando llego, fue directo a el mostrador y pregunto a un señor que se encontraba hay:

Disculpe, se encuentra Runo?

Si aquí esta la llamare, - dijo apunto de llamarla - disculpa quien eres?

Soy Dan, salve a Runo de un ladron

A si, tu eres el aspirante a no…-pero fue interrumpido por Runo ya que fue corriendo y dijo:

Papa¡, ya hablaste demasiado, no crees?- dijo muy molesta y con un leve sonrojo

Esta bien hija ya no hablare -dijo para ir a atender a un cliente

Hola Dan ignora a mi padre, a veces dice cosas locas

Esta bien – dijo sonriendo

A, me dijo Jullie que viniste a visitarme pero no me dijo para que , es cierto?

Si es cierto

Entonces también es cierto que se le soltó la lengua como a mi padre verdad?

Algo así.- dijo rascándose la cabeza

Oye runo- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo

Que pasa Dan? – pregunto Runo

Es que recuerdas cuando te salve del ladrón?

Si por?- pregunto intrigada

Es que lo que paso fue que con su navaja debió hacer un leve rasgadura a tu bolso y tu celular callo- dijo entregándole el celular- no te lo entregue antes por que te fuiste en un taxi y ayer no te encontré

Oh, gracias- dijo sorprendida

Y además…-dijo misteriosamente- la verdad es que…

Aja si-dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos

La verdad es que tu me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si querrías salir con migo- dijo sonrojado

Por supuesto!-dijo Runo acercándose para darle un beso- claro novio-dijo para darle un beso con pasión y ternura

Valla -dijo Dan – te puedo recoger mañana a las 6:00

Me encantaría-dijo Runo muy alegre

CONTINUARA…

Muy bien chicos aquí lo tienen, para todos los que lo esperaban aquí esta el tercer cap, para el siguiente cap tendrán aquí toda la transmisión de la sita pero con una sorpresa especial.

A por cierto el ShunxFabia se los tendré en tan solo dos días, perdonen por el retraso pero se me cruzo un inconveniente y pues me retrase, pero en fin ya saben cualquier pareja, sugerencias, comentarios y demás déjenlos con sus reviws

ASI QUE…

BAY


	4. La Cita Loca

AMOR INESPERADO

CHARAPTER 4: LA CITA LOCA

Y hay se encontraba el chico impulsivo sin poder dormir

Por los nervios de la cita con runo,

Caminaba de un lado a otro,

Incluso camino mas que en una de sus caminatas

No lo podía creer

Pero recordó algo

Se alarmo y empezó a buscar

Se veía desesperado

Buscaba su celular

Pero no lo encontraba, asta que…

Empezó a vibrar

Tenia una llamada

Rápidamente los saco de uno de sus pantalones sucios

Y respondió la llamada

¿Shun?-dijo Dan apurado- que bueno que llamas tengo que decirte algo

¿A si? Bueno igual yo- dijo con una vos aliviada- bueno dime tu primero

Si, mira sobre lo de mañana – dijo rascándose la cabeza algo apenado

¿Aja si, que susede?- dijo seriamente

a pues solo te iva a decir que… este …-decía igualmente de apenado

¡QUE DAN, QUE!- decía por el comportamiento de su amigo

bueno… cancelare-dijo un poco mas calmado

¿eh?- dijo sorprendido

si mira, es que alfil boy a salir con Runo- dijo un poco sonrojado(aunque Shun no lo notaba por la conversación en el celular)- así que no podré ir

no te preocupes Dan, ya somos dos- dijo alegre

¿Qué?-dijo también sorprendido- ¿saldrás con Alice de nuevo?

Claro para eso llamaba

En ese caso- dijo sonriendo- te veo luego

Si Dan adiós-dijo Shun para cortar la llamada

! SIIII¡- decía ansiosamente

Después de un rato de nervios se puso a dormir para poder descansar un rato

Después de unas cuantas horas se despertó, vistió y despidió para salir hacia el restaurante de runo por ella

Esta ves estaba tan emocionado por su sita que ni siquiera se dio el lujo de caminar normalmente, no observo a nadie, ni vio nada solo se apresuro para llegar a el

restaurante de runo.

Llego muy rápido ya que se le veía apresurado pero llego a el restaurante, abrió la

puerta llego a el mostrador y toco la campanita

ding ding, ding ding- tocaba la campanita una y otra ves, en eso salio Julie diciendo un poco molesta , pero no vio que era Dan

ya boy, ya boy gracias por probar el timbre- de repente volteo y dijo un poco apenada- hola Dan perdón es que no te vi ¿como estas?-dijo levantando la mano

Hola Julie, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Bien gracias, dime ¿se te ofrecía algo?- dijo levantando su libreta de apuntes

No gracias sabes venia por Runo

Ooo valla bueno en ese caso le avisare hasta luego

Si adiós- dijo sonriendo y esperando a que Runo saliera

La espera termino y había salido runo, estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca con brillos y para rematar arriba de esa blusa blanca una chaqueta de cuero negro brillante, Dan al verla dijo sorprendido:

Hay mama!-aunque lo dijo en vos baja Runo solo le respondió:

¿Que te parese eh?

Valla runo, estas encantadora- dijo un poco sonrojado

Jeje gracias -dijo runo alegre

Pero en ese instante salio el padre de runo gritandole a Dan y Runo

Runo recuerda que no quiero nada de…

¡PAPA ya no digas mas!-dijo Runo enfadada- no le hagas caso Dan, solo esta

ansioso creo-le dijo a dan evitando incomodidad

Bueno Runo, ¿lista para irnos?-dijo Dan tomándola de el hombro

Claro Dan- dijo runo

Hasta luego señor Misaki-dijo Dan un poco temeroso

Adiós papa, vuelvo en la noche -dijo Runo despidiéndose con la mano

Cuídense- les dijo el padre de Runo

Y así comenzaba la cita:

A el principio fueron a un bello parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad tenia unos bonitos arbustos altos y muy llenos de vida, en el centro de el parque havia una gran fuente donde muchos pájaros bebiendo agua, también en los pastizales avía unas hermosas petunias que daban mucho color a el lugar, se sentaron en una de las bancas desocupadas de el parque y comenzaron a hablar:

Oye Dan que es lo que te gusta hacer?

Pues mira son muchas cosas, primero caminar, también me gusta comer, me gusta escuchar música, salir con mi compañero bakugan drago y…a si, estar con tigo- dijo alegre intentando coquetear con Runo

Awww que tierno eres, bueno y dime cuales son tus intereses?

Bueno pues me interesa mucho la gente que necesita ayuda, la comida, las batallas bakugan los árboles, mmm… a si también los perros y claro mi nuevo interés eres tu-dijo con confianza por afuera pero por adentro estaba tan nervioso que hasta podía temblar

Ay por eso te quiero -dijo abrasándolo

Dan se avia puesto mas rojo que un tomate aunque por un lado esta aliviado de que todo saliera bien asta el momento

Después de eso se pusieron a hablar otro buen rato, hasta que se acabaron los temas. y como había un silencio muy frió dan le prepuso a Runo:

Oye Runo-dijo Dan

Si dime-dijo Runo con duda

Te gustaría ir a el cine, yo invito-dijo parándose de la banca

Claro Dan me encantaría ir con tigo- dijo Runo también parándose de la banca

Bueno no se diga mas, vamonos a el cine

Después pasaron por una de las calles principales para llegar a el cine hicieron una o dos paradas para llegar pero después de un buen rato llegaron

Dan saco su billetera y le dijo a la encargada que estaba en el mostrador preguntándole a Runo cual película quería ver así que ella escogió una y compraron los boletos junto con las palomitas de maíz.

Llegaron a la sala se sentaron en un lugar adecuado tomados de las manos con sumo amor, después se pusieron a ver la película (claro chicos y chicas ustedes saben que no veian la película n_n) durante las dos horas de la proyección después tiraron a un bote de basura su basura (valga la redundancia ¬¬) y salieron de el lugar

Dan le pregunto a Runo de nuevo:

Oye Runo te gustaría ir a cenar algo?-dijo- conozco un lugar para pasarla de maravilla

Claro Dan si me gustaría ir- dijo Runo sonriendo

Bueno ven sígueme.

En el camino para el restaurante seguían platicando de si mismos para conocerse mejor.

Cuando alfin llegaron a el frente de el restaurante vieron la entrada:

Se veía muy elegante con un letrero gigante con luces resaltándolo que decía:

EL PARAISO

Donde su gusto, es nuestro gusto

Aquí comeremos Runo-dijo dan acercándola

Esta bien-dijo Runo feliz

El lugar por dentro seguía siendo muy elegante, en la entrada de el lugar esta una gran cinta dorada que tenia escrito "Bienvenidos" también tenia un mármol de rombos blanco con divisiones negras como piso , la pared estaba pintada con un color rojo intenso que resaltaba mucho y arriba de la pared estaba un franja blanca muy ancha que resaltaba aun mas el lugar.

Iban pasando entre la gente para elegir su mesa pero Dan noto una silueta muy familiar con un cabello salido que reconocería en todas partes asi que volteo sin discreción y dijo casi gritando:

¿Shun?

¿Dan?

¿Ella es Alice?

¿Ella es Runo?

Alto chicos, ¿ustedes se conocen?

Por supuesto, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria

¿La verdadera pregunta es ustedes desde cuando se conocen?

Nacimos el mismo día nuestras madres se hicieron amigas y desde entonces la conozco

¿Runo que haces aquí?

¿No Alice tu que haces aquí?

Era un alboroto de lo mejor hasta que Dan dijo- pero que haces aquí Shun?

Tu que crees Dan?-dijo con una cara seria

NOOOOO, diablos- dijo Dan preocupado – parase que tendremos una… una…

Dan no le des suspenso, esto no tiene caso

Eres un aguafiestas Shun pero en fin-dijo para dirigirles a las chicas:

Oye Runo si no te incomoda te gustaría una cita doble con Shun y Alice?

Por supuesto, tu que opinas Alice?

Claro, por que no, siempre quise una sita doble con mi mejor amiga

Pues comencemos que yo ya tengo hambre-dijo Dan ansioso

En todo esto llego un mesero para tomar sus ordenes todos pidieron algo sensillo…

Menos Dan por supuesto asi que después de que el camarero se fuera

Shun le dijo a Dan :

Si sabes que cada quien pagara lo de su pareja verdad

¡¿Que?! O-O Pero me quedare pobre

Es tu culpa por comer tanto ¬¬

Y bueno ya cuando la ordenes de todos llegaron juntas empezaron a comer tranquilamente y ablando…

Menos dan claro que comía como si fuera un elegante o una ballena y de vez en cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

Contaron las historias de cómo se habían conocido y por que decidieron que estarían juntos.

A el final todo salio muy bien con ambas parejeas felices y mas enamoradas (excepto Dan con una cartera vacía T-T) Shun y Alice se despidieron ya que ya era un poco tarde y Shun tenia que dejar a Alice a su casa, así que se despidieron y se retiraron. De echo dan tenia que llevar a Runo también a si casa así que ellos también se fueron

Cuando llegaron a el restaurante de Runo Dan le dijo:

Bueno hoy pase una velada maravillosa contigo Runo me gustaría verte pronto de nuevo

Gracias Dan yo también espero verte muy pronto me la pase de maravilla-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse.

NOTAS DE AUTHOR

Hola miren voy a hablar un momento con ustedes:

Miren la verdad estoy muy apenado por no haber podido escribir mis historias en mucho pero mucho tiempo y se que ya había anunciado mi regreso pero tubo dos malas noticias extra aparte de mi accidente, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y parte de mi adolescencia mi abuelo murio y eso fue peor que quebrarme las muñecas y después de dos semanas de eso cuando no me recuperaba aun me entero de que mi hermana en su casa había sido robada, por suerte ella no se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Este el es caso ojala me comprendan si cren que estuve mal en no subir nada como yo pienso háganmelo saber, les doy una grande y sincera disculpa

GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION

Atte: Daniel Emiliano


End file.
